The use of electronic anti-theft tags is a known deterrent measure for the prevention of shoplifting of compact disks containing music, video or software. A common such disk is known as a digital video disk, (DVD). Such tags are affixed to exterior surfaces of compact disk cases and/or to exterior surfaces of shrink wrap used to envelope compact disk cases. While the use of such tags is desirable from a theft deterrent standpoint, it is not without disadvantages.
Electronic anti-theft tags protrude from the surfaces upon which they are affixed. Such protrusion hinders the stackable storage of compact disk cases. The cases themselves have generally planar exterior surfaces which allow for easy stackable storage of the cases. By affixing an anti-theft tag to a case, the exterior surface upon which it is attached can no longer come into direct planar contact with the surface of other cases. Thereby, the stackable storage characteristic of the cases is destroyed.
Electronic anti-theft tags also detract from the aesthetic quality of compact disk cases, thereby detracting from their marketability. If a tag is mounted on an exterior surface, in front of a label or shrink wrap, it is a readily perceptible eyesore which detracts from the art, text and symmetry of the case label. If a tag is mounted beneath a label or shrink wrap, the tag creates an unsightly bulge which again detracts from the art and text of the case label. If the tag is mounted on the inside of the disk case, it becomes difficult to install the tags after the case is manufactured, because each case must be opened first, the tag installed, and reclosed. Such a sequence of steps is cumbersome to perform in an automated. Finally, the tab can be peeled off by a thief.
In view of the above, there exists a need in the art for a compact disk case apparatus which allows the affixation of an anti-theft tag without destroying the storage and aesthetic characteristics inherent to compact disk cases.